A Futastic Life
by Defender of the OC
Summary: Maria Lockhart, a seemingly normal girl. Until her secret got exposed by a group of bullies, known for targeting...others. Now feeling self-doubt and ashamed of herself, it is up to her older sister and their friends, to bring Maria out of this, and back into the girl she was before, how do they do that...with Sex, lots and lots of sex. a Futa OC/Harem story. (PWMP)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Maria and her appearance. All other things used in this fic belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **What is up everyone, it's a me DOTO once again with another fic. And before you people start, yeah I know that I have other fics that I need to work on, but my brain doesn't let me rest, as it keeps giving me new ideas to write. Well to be honest, this one was inspired by two authors here on FF, the first one is Anna's Adventures by ChocolateCookieCream, and the other is A Fox and his Vixens by The Storm Master 567, both are very interesting fics, since their basically Highschool PWMP (Porn Without Much Plot). So I thought, "Hey, why not give it a shot myself", and so I came up with this, I hope you all will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Without further ado, let's begin shall we?**_

"Hello" Characters speaking

'Hello' Characters thinking

" _ **Hello" Author speaking**_

 _ **Chapter 1. Sister's love and advise.**_

As the alarm clock sounded through the room, its occupant was still sleeping soundly, as indicated by the soft snores that came from her.

"Sis, are you awake yet" came from the other side of the door to her bedroom, it was a simple designed one, with nothing that stood out, yet it generated this homey feel to it.

After receiving no answer, the occupant on the other side opened the door softly, as she saw her beloved sister still sleeping soundly and softly.

A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly made her way towards her younger sister, once she arrived at the bed, she slowly removed the blanket, to look at her adorable baby sister.

Black hair that was now hanging loosely over her face, as it reached her shoulder blades, the same red/brown eyes that she had seen so many times ago, were still closed, a round, smooth and streamlined face.

Tifa Lockhart smiled softly, as she saw her younger sister with such an innocent expression on her face, that she couldn't help but coo softly, she stood up as she silenced the alarm clock, after that, she softly shook her sister.

"Maria, it's time to get up, come on now" she said softly, Maria mumbled and groaned softly, as she refused to wake up. Tifa smiled as she continued her actions.

"Come on, I made breakfast for you, it's your favorite~" she said, trying to get her younger sister up, Maria groaned as she mumbled.

"No...Dont wanna~" she said with a slight whine to her voice, Tifa giggled.

"No can do Maria, besides…school's starting again, so…KYA" she cried softly when she was suddenly pulled into her sisters bed, as she had an arm wrapped around her, as Maria snuggled into her sisters cleavage.

"Don't wanna, want to snuggle some more" she said as Tifa blushed a bit, as she felt their breasts press together, while she was bigger than her, she still had a good pair to match, but she also felt a certain…hardness press against her.

She knew that her sister was Intersex, meaning being raised as a woman, just with a certain package attached to her, but she didn't care, after all…she was all she had left.

After the death of their mother thanks to giving birth to Maria, their father began drinking heavy, trying to forget what had happened, and he had blamed Maria for it. Finally the consequences of his actions catched up to him, when their neighbors finally had enough, and he was promptly arrested, and sentenced to a life time in jail.

Now they were alone, just the two of them, but unknown to Maria at least, was that there were quite a lot of people that were ready to help them, and have done so over the past, and carried some hidden feelings for the younger woman, Tifa knew that she was one of them, but she hadn't dared expressing them yet since her sister was quite…unsure about herself.

'not to mention, those assholes at school' Tifa thought as she had to frown at that, as she knew that her baby sister was already unsure about herself, even though she, along with some of her friends, have told her that she had nothing to be ashamed off, but while it did help her a bit, she still found it hard to come out of her shell.

Tifa smiled as she saw how peaceful she looked, and while she would love for this to continue, she knew that they would get in trouble with their schools board of directors, along with the Student Council, so with a gentle kiss on her forehead, she untangled herself, and carried her younger sister out of her bed, whom promptly woke up with a startling cry.

"S-Sis, what are you.." she said as she was still in her sleeping wear, wich was a simple black pajama, although the top was slightly loosened, allow Tifa to see a glimpse of her sisters perky C-cup breasts which were held by a white silky bra. Tifa smiled as she responded.

"You didn't want to wake up, so this was the next best scenario, well after you started to snuggle with me" she said as Maria blushed, Tifa giggled as she kissed her head once again, making the pink on her younger sisters cheek turn a nice shade of red.

"Now come, breakfast is ready". She said as she let Maria down, as she nodded as she wanted to get dressed first, which Tifa had no problems with, as she walked down in her uniform, she didn't know that Maria was slightly staring as her retreating backside.

She shook herself out of her stupor as a certain part made itself known, as she groaned.

"Great to see your awake" she muttered as she sighed, she undid her pajama as within a few minutes, she stood in her normal outfit. A black shirt that pictured a tribal/flame like dragon on it, which was covered by her signature black hoodie that held the symbol, she wore a pair of blue jeans with black shoes, a pair of fingerless gloves, the same ones as her sister had, and she did her black hair back into her signature ponytail as she walked down.

As she entered the living room/kitchen, she saw that a whole arrangement of food was prepared, she sighed as a smile appeared on her face.

"Really sis, you overdid it…again" she said as Tifa giggled. As she seated herself at the wooden table. Her sister seated herself opposed to her as Maria grabbed some of the scrambled eggs, a few slices of bacon, some tomatoes and a glass of milk.

"Hmm, smells delicious as always sis" she said, Tifa gained a happy look on her face, as her eyes shined in happiness.

"Really, well thank you" she said as she started eating as well, Maria looked her over real quick, as she saw that she was wearing a white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels, she also had her black gloves with her, as Maria had hers lying next to her now, as did Tifa.

After eating in relative silence, they cleaned the table as they were getting ready to go to school.

"Maria, shall we take your bike?" she asked as Maria nodded, she loved to ride her motorcycle around the city, as they went to the garage. The house they lived in wasn't excessively big, but it worked for them, it held four bedrooms, with two of them being used by Tifa and Maria, one was the former master bedroom, and they had an extra room in case they had a guest over, a walk-in kitchen with a normal living room, which contained the normal things that you would find in a house. A single bathroom and a small garden, which a terras next to it, which you could reach by opening the slide door in the living room, a small garage next to the main house, which held Maria's 2018 Suzuki GSX250R which was black in color, they grabbed their helmets, their bags as they opened the garage door, as Maria took the driver seat, Tifa seated herself on the rear seat, as she hugged her, Maria blushed a bit feeling her sisters DD size breasts press into her back, she shook her head as she roared the engine to life, as they existed the garage, closed it, and they drove their way to school.

OOO

As they rode through the streets of New Eternal City, the younger one of the Lockhart sisters was feeling a bit nervous, as their school, Nova Highschool appeared on the horizon, Tifa sensed it as she hugged her a bit tighter.

"Don't worry Maria, if 'they' try something, they have to deal with me" she said confidently, as Maria felt slightly better, she knew that her sister was one of the strongest woman she knew, next to the other members of the Self-Defence Club, along with their instructor Chun-Li.

"Thanks sis, but I'll be fine, I'll just ignore them and stick with my friends" she said as Tifa smiled, she knew of the small group of girls that were her friends since they were childhood, it was thanks to them that their father's crimes were exposed, as they helped them in the years after that.

As they entered the school grounds, Maria parked her motorcycle as they grabbed their stuff as they walked into school. The building itself was massive, as this held a total of about 5000 students, since it was one of the largest schools in the vicinity, with it being friendly rivals with other schools in the region. For Maria, it was her second year here, while her sister was in her third year now, which made her a senior to Maria, as Maria had the pleasure to be a senior to the first years.

As they entered the school, Maria didn't notice that some people, mainly girls were looking at her with a certain…gleam in their eyes, Tifa noticed this, and while she was slightly jealous, her amusement won over her jealousy.

"Hey look, its Maria"

"Oh my, she still looks so cute~"

"The things I want her to do to me, haaah~!" came from several onlookers, Tifa giggled as Maria looked at her strangely.

"Are you ok sis?" she asked as Tifa nodded in amusement. She petted her younger sister on the head, like she was a little puppy, making her frown, although she did enjoy it.

"I'm alright Maria, just thinking about something funny" she said as Maria nodded. As they walked the halls, they came close to Maria's classroom, which was 2-A.

"Well, here we are, thanks for walking with me sis" she said, Tifa smiled as they hugged. Tifa reveled in moments such as this, as she kissed her sister on cheek, which resulted in a rosy blush, which had Tifa laugh in amusement, as she walked away to her own class, Maria sighed with a smile on her face.

As she walked into her classroom, she saw that she was one of the last ones to arrive, she paid that no mind as she took her seat, as she saw that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Maria!" she heard someone say, a smile appeared on her face, as a friendly face appeared in front of her.

The young man in question had short spiked orange hair, brown eyes, and a lean stature to match as he wore a white t-shirt with the number 15 on it, a grey blazer over it, and a blue pair of pants with brown boots. This was Ichigo Kurosaki, the only boy of the Kurosaki family, with him being the oldest of the three, with him having two younger sisters. He was one of Maria's closest friends, since he had helped her, and vice versa numerous times in the past.

"Hey strawberry" Maria said as Ichigo gained a tick mark, which made Maria giggle, she knew his name originally means 'Number One Guardian', but it could also mean strawberry, a nickname that she kept ever since he revealed it to her.

"*Sigh*, you aren't going to let that go are you?" he said as Maria's cheeky smirk was all the answer he needed, he sighed with a smile as they shared a high-five with each other, he sat next to her as they started talking, with his girlfriend Tatsuki Arisawa, alongside their friends which were: the uber-busty airheaded cheerleader Orihime Inoue, the silent but kindhearted Sado 'Chad' Yasutora. And the stotic, sewing, quite Uryú Ishida, and the short stature, bad at drawing Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hey guys, how are you" she said as she shared a high-five with the guys, as Tatsuki and Maria shared a fist bump, as Orihime and Rukia hugged her tightly, as Maria secretly enjoyed feeling their breast pressed together.

"Were good, and you, are you feeling ok?" Uryú asked as Maria nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good…sort off" she said as the group of friends looked at her, as a realization hit them.

"Still mad at them huh?" Ichigo said as Maria tightened her fists, she remembered it well, it was the end of her first year, at the ball when she was targeted by a group of known bullies, as they pulled her pants down, and exposed her in front of the whole school, which left her devastated, although she had heard what had happened afterwards, from that day on, she was extremely self-conscious about her body, but thanks to her sister and her friends, she's slowly learning to accept herself, although it was still a slow and uphill battle.

"I would be to, if it happened to me, what they did was despicable" Rukia said as Orihime laid a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Is there anything we can do Maria?" she asked, Maria smiled. She knew that they would always be willing to help her, especially the orange haired cheerleader.

"No, but thanks Hime" she said, Orihime was glad to see her friend (and secret crush) smiling again, as Rukia stared at the two, while feeling slightly, just slightly jealous. As they made some small talk, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone, butts in seat" she spoke, some students quickly made their way over to their desks as the lesson started.

"Alright, today we will continue with our history lessons, specifically on the 17th century" she spoke as Maria had a small smile on her face, history was one of her favorite things to learn, next to mythology.

Their teacher was a tall, beautiful young woman. She has fair skin, large light blue eyes, and wavy blond hair. With an ample bust and a curvy physique, she has a very sensual body that had many men drooling, and many women jealous. She wore a light grey top with skirt, that showed her incredible legs very well, it also helped that she was wearing stockings over it, and small green high-heeled shoes, under her top she wore a black top over it, the first few buttons of her top were open, showing a good amount of cleavage, she was Irina 'Bitch-teacher' Jelavić. She was the former English teacher on another school, but now, again she was Maria's homeroom teacher.

As the lesson continued, Maria had no idea…that something very special was heading her way.

OOO

"*Sigh*" came from Tifa's lips as she sat in her seat in her class 3-A, she was thinking about her sister again, as she still saw how much that incident affected her, even though she knew that Maria didn't want her to see it, but her bond with Maria allowed her to pick up on those things fairly quick and easily.

"Hey Tifa, what's up" she heard, as she looked to her side as a smile appeared on her face, as some of her friends appeared.

The first one wore a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She wears brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. She had long light brown hair which was plaited with a large pink ribbon, her eyes were a brilliant emerald green. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough.

The next one wore an ow-cut dark-gray and black dress that displays her cleavage with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The décolletage is trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown is made of a collection of interlaced belts. She wears a corset and lace-trimmed stockings. She has red eyes and her hair was braided in cornrows that lead into a bun and long braids, except for her long forlock: the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins. She wears many accessories: a necklace of purple round beads, a small one of white beads, and another of red and blue beads, rings and many earrings. She uses purple makeup and nail polish. This was Lulu Vidina.

The third woman was a young woman with wavy rose pink hair, and pale aqua eyes. She wore a corp based uniform. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes. A white top with brown short shorts, long black boots with brown kneeplates of some sorts, she also wore a pair of blue fingerless gloves. Her name was Claire Farron, the older sister of the Farron sisters.

The last one was a young woman with shoulder-length black hair has three caramel highlights on both sides of her face. Her eyes are dark brown. She wore a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots. Her necklace features a ring. Her name was Rinoa Heartilly.

"Hey girls, just thinking" she said as they sat down next to her, Aerith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she asked.

"Does this have to do with Maria?" she asked as Tifa nodded.

"Oh no, what's the matter with her" Rinoa asked as Tifa told them about her sisters behavior, they felt a mixture of sadness and pride when she was done, sad because of how insecure and unsure she sounded, but pride that she was able to keep going despite what 'they' did.

"I see, and you don't know how to help her do you Tifa?" Lulu asked her old friend.

"Yes, and it hurts to see her so down in the dumps like this girls, I want to be able to help her, to tell her that she is beautiful, that she shouldn't be ashamed on being her, but I…I don't know how" she said with a sigh as the brunette hugged her old friend. Being friends with Tifa this long, it was only a matter of time before they met Maria, and they instantly hit it off, as Maria back then was full of live and joy, always wanting to help someone. This in turn caused a fair few of people to start to have the hots for the young black haired intersex, but seeing as how Tifa was so close with her baby sister, and being able to tell that she herself carried a crush for her baby sister.

"Hmm, well, I do have an idea" Lulu muttered as Tifa looked at her in surprise.

"Really?!" she exclaimed as Lulu nodded, although she did so with a blush on her face.

"Yes, and if it works, your sister should start feeling better about herself in no time, but you have to cross a…certain line" she said as Tifa blushed, along with others.

"Wait...you want her to that" Rinoa asked in shock, as Lulu nodded, the girls blushed hard at that, Tifa had it the worst of them, but she wasn't objecting to it.

"Why though? Why should they cross that line just to help Maria?" Claire asked again, as Lulu explained it too them.

"Well, for one, we know that we...along with others love her right?" she asked as the girls nodded. "Well then, I think it's about time we show her that we care about her, more then she might have thought, and in doing so and supporting her, we will get her out of her self-doubt and in return, we will have someone special in our lives" she said as the three girls thought it over, although it was a crazy plan to begin with, it did make them think that it could be a good idea.

"Soo, what you're saying is that you want her to have a harem?" Tifa asked as Lulu nodded. "And with me being the Alpha?" again Lulu nodded as Tifa closed her eyes, when suddenly a tick mark appeared.

"YOU IDIOT!" she said as she wacked Lulu across the head.

"KYAA, THAT HURTS TIFA!" Lulu said as she saw that Tifa was…upset.

"Why would you even come up with such a plan, I mean I'm alright with me and Maria becoming one, but why on god's green earth should she need more than one lover, first of all, the whole plan is illegal in the eyes of the rest of the world, and secondly, would everybody be willing to share her, and thirdly, what would happen if she thinks that she is using us, she will go back into her shell, or worse!?" she ranted as Aerith calmed her friend down.

"Well, it may be wrong in the eyes of the world, but do you really care about that when you care for your sister that much" she said as she ignored the bump on her head, Tifa rose her eyebrows as Lulu narrowed her eyes.

"I have known you for a long time now, and when you introduced your sister to us, we saw the happy, helpful, selfless girl whom would do anything for everyone, and she never asked for anything. And now, now while she's still helpful and selfless, she's continuously questioning herself about whom she really is. What they did was unforgivable, and she needs this push more than ever, otherwise…whom knows what can happen?" she said as the girls had to nod, as well as sweatdrop a bit.

"Umm Lulu, you know that she's only unsure about her body and sexuality right?" Claire said as Rinoa, Aerith and Tifa nodded, but they flinched when Lulu send them a look, showing them how passionate she was about this. Tifa sighed as she thought it over.

'On one hand, I'll be able to help my sister break out of her shell, plus I get to fulfill my secret wish, on the other hand, if this gets out or in 'their' hands, it could ruin her and us forever' she thought as she imagined both scenarios, as the others looked at her.

A few awkward and silent moments passed when Tifa opened her eyes.

"I've decided" she said as the girls leaned forward in anticipation.

"Aaaaand" Lulu drawled out, Tifa looked away as a blush appeared as they knew her answer, as Lulu had a grin on her face, as the other three had a small blush, not as fierce as the one Tifa had.

"I'll do it, I-Ill show her how much I love her, how much we love her" she said with a dark red blush. Lulu giggled, as the others held the same expression as Tifa. While Lulu came off as a very mature person, she was also quite playful when it came to stuff like this, and she enjoyed every moment of this situation.

"Though...how am I going to do this? I can't just walk up to her and say "Hey sis, want to have sex with me?" she said bluntly as they blushed.

"Hmm, I think I know of a way" Lulu said as the girls talked about it, as their lesson started, they put a pin on the conversation as they focused on the lesson.

OOO

As the school day ended, Maria was walking out of her classroom with her friends, as she started to feel a bit better, when suddenly.

"HEY FREAK!" she heard as her body was standing still and rigid, as her tormentors appeared before her.

"Well, well look whom we have here?" a familiar voice rang in her ear.

The group was consisting of a group of boys that were renowned for targeting certain groups and or girls.

A few noteworthy persons were. A young man with black hair that looked like the back-end of a duck. A selfish sadistic brown haired asshole whom had a certain hatred for her and two of her other friends, a pair of sisters to be more precise. A purple haired young man that was a power-hungry. A bland, forgettable womanizer whom deserved to be stabbed a hundred times over. And a certain sister-beater whom Maria was close friends with.

"W-What do you guys want?!" Maria stuttered, feeling terrified at the mere sight of them, this was the group that was responsible for her anxiety and self-doubt. Oh how she wished she could just stand up to them, but with the way she was standing there, that wouldn't happen, but luckily, she was reminded that she wasn't alone as Ichigo, Chad and Uryú stood next to her, as Rukia and Orihime, along with Tatsuki tried to calm her down.

"Oh look here, the freak is too scared to face us on her own, so she needs her little friends to do it for her" the 'man' known as Hans spoke up, Ichigo glared as Tatsuki appeared next to him.

"What the hell do you assholes want from her" Ichigo said with a sneer and an angry look on his face, this expression was copied by his girlfriend and his friends.

"what we want…is for her to go away, she isn't welcome here on this school" Shinji Matou spoke with the same tone as Ichigo addressed them, however that phrase made Maria want to tear up, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"WHAT!" roared Ichigo, he was getting extremely pissed off at them, how dare they! Say that Maria didn't belong here. Nova Highschool accepted everyone, no matter the race, gender, birth or sexuality, that was what the school was renowned for, but apparently, these gentleman forgot that rule.

"Nova Highschool is a school that only accepts the best of the best, like her sister for example, oh how I would love to get my hands on her, and show her what a real man can do" Makoto Itou said with a lecherous look on his face, he was known to be a complete womanizer, not caring about relationships or the feelings of his partners, which would come back to bite him in the ass more times than he could count, but he didn't care, all he thinks with is his lower half.

"What?" Maria whispered, having heard that, Makoto grinned as he stepped forward.

"You heard me, I'll make a woman out of your big-titted whore of a sister~" he said when suddenly.

*CRACK* a fist connected itself with his face, as the others stared in shock as they saw Maria suddenly stand in front of them, with a look of pure rage on her face.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SISTER!" she said, having forgotten all about her insecurity and pain, and focused it all into rage after she had heard what came out of that son of a bitch's mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" Sasuke Uchiha roared as he swung his fist, but to his surprise, Maria blocked it, held onto his fist and as she drew him in, send him a wicked uppercut to his jaw.

The others backed off as Orihime held Maria back as she hugged her tightly, she didn't like seeing her crush this upset, but considering what Makoto said, she could understand it.

"Please Maria, calm down" Orihime said softly as this helped the young blackette to relax, as she still had an angry look on her face, but her body calmed down as she unclenched her fists as the others stood by her.

"You, you monster, whom do you think you are?!" Paul said half threating half scared.

"I can ask that same question to you" came from behind them, as they turned around, they saw to their shock that Tifa Lockhart stood there, with a sharp and dangerous look on her beautiful face, her arms crossed as she clenched her fists.

"ah, my beautiful Tifa, how have you beeneeeeeen~" the last word that came out of the still bleeding Makoto was thanks to Tifa lifting him up by the hem of his shirt as she glared at him…hard.

"I heard everything you little piece of shit, do you think that after that, I or any other girl would give you the time of day. After insulting not only me, BUT MY SISTER AS WELL!" she roared out the last part as Lulu, Rinoa, Aerith and Claire stood there, with the same look on their faces as they glared at the group.

"I-I-I" he stuttered as Tifa dropped his ass to the ground, as his henchmen helped him get up.

"Now scram, or do we have to get the Student Council involved in this again, you fellas do know what happened last time you tried this?" Lulu said as they growled and walked away.

"S-sis, girls" Maria said as the group approached them with smiles on their faces, as Tifa immediately made her way over to her baby sister, and engulfed her in a big old bear hug.

"Are you alright, did they do anything?" she said as Maria was finding it hard to breath, as her sister had a remarkable amount of strength, and she was feeling it, another reason was that she was pressing their breasts together.

"I-I'm fine, but please…let up sis, your crushing me" she said as Tifa gasped and did that, Maria breathed in and out, as her rage and sadness disappeared, although her anxiety was still there.

"They came after you again huh?" Claire asked as they nodded, as Maria held her arm.

"I swear, those guys didn't learn anything from last time" Rinoa said, as she was referring to an earlier incident, when they tried to force Maria into doing something she was entirely uncomfortable with, luckily for her, she alongside a friend of her were in the neighborhood as they quickly went to the Student Council, whom immediate captured the bullies, whom were then brought over to the school staff and teachers, whom swiftly enacted punishment on them.

"Thank you for helping us" Rukia thanked the group as they waved it off with a smile.

"You don't need to thank us, any friend of Maria is a friend of us, besides" Lulu said as she swung her arm around Maria, giving her a hug. "We can't let anything happen to this fantastic young girl now can we?" she said teasingly as Maria blushed a bit from the praise, as the mood turned better as the group laughed, Tifa giggled softly as she saw her sisters expression turn happier, as she thought about the conversation she had with her friends, and a blush appeared on her face.

'I'll do it at home, I'll show her just how much I care about her' she thought.

"Hey Tifa, are you ok?" Ichigo asked, Tifa was brought out of her dream with a small blush on her face.

"What, oh yes, i-I'm fine" she said as she hooked her arm around Maria as she waved her friends goodbye as they headed home.

"Good luck Tifa, you're going to need it" Lulu muttered as the rest blushed, while the other group was still completely oblivious to it, but not for long as Lulu asked the other two girls to follow her for a bit, as the rest just shrugged as Uryú and Chad headed home, were as Ichigo escorted his girlfriend home.

OOO

The drive home was relatively quiet, as Maria was thinking about what had happened, she knew that she had a temper when it came to those that insulted her sister or her friends, but she didn't know that it could get that…explosive, as she was mulling over it, Tifa saw that her baby sister was still thinking about it, but she had a way to get her out of her funk.

When she parked her motorcycle in their garage, Tifa suggested that she should take a shower first, while the older sister would start prepping dinner, Maria nodded as she did just that.

This bought Tifa time to do just that, and set some things up for their special night together. She still had her rosy blush on her face as she grabbed her apron, and started cooking, she was a talented cook, but she knew that her sister was much better than her, although she denied it.

After Maria was done with showering, Tifa had prepped dinner as the assortment of food was laid out on the kitchen table.

"Hmm, that looks delicious, well done sis" Maria said as Tifa blushed embarrassed.

"It's nothing really, now let's eat" she said as they took their respected seats as they enjoyed their dinner, what Maria didn't notice was that Tifa was stealing glances at her younger sister, she wasn't wearing her normal outfit, but instead opted to go for a more relaxed look, a plain white shirt with a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, it suited her well if Tifa had anything to say about it.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Maria asked as her older sister snapped out of whatever she was doing, and she swore she saw a blush appear on her face.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" she said as Maria nodded in acceptance. After their bellies were full, it was Tifa's turn to take a shower, as Maria was just sitting on the couch in their living room, looking through some magazines. As she was skimming through them, little did she know that Tifa was setting things up, as she was in her bedroom, getting a very particular outfit ready, she wore it at times when she was going out with her friends, and it was an outfit that showed her body REALLY well. She lightened some candles and dimmed the lights.

"There, everything is ready" she muttered with a soft blush, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but the more she thought about it, the less she cared about what others would think of it, she grabbed her clothes and took her shower.

OOO

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

As Maria was laying around, waiting for her sister to come out of the shower, she suddenly heard her speak.

"Maria, can you come over here, I need some help" she said as Maria replied as she laid her magazine down as she walked upstairs, she knew that her sisters voice came from her room.

"Sis, are you there?" she asked as she entered the room, when she did, she smelled the smell of lightened aroma candles.

"What the...what's going on?" she said as she looked around, as she suddenly heard her sisters door open, and while she knew that it was her sister on the other side, she wasn't prepared for what she was wearing, as a major blush appeared on her face, as her lower parts were defiantly aroused.

"S-Sis, what are you…" she said with a stutter as her sister had a sexy smirk on her face as she was happy to have brought forth such a reaction. She wore a short white tank top and black miniskirt with a belt and suspenders, this showed off her figure, namely her midriff, legs and breasts really well, and by the way her younger sister was staring at her, she could say that it was working.

"What do you think?" she said as she walked over to her, swaying those child bearing hips as much as she could, without making it look awkward or overdoing it. She slowly pushed her sister onto her bed, as she sat herself on her younger sisters' lap, she had to hold back a moan as she could clearly feel that her sisters lower parts were pressing into her. Maria couldn't withhold her moan as she felt her sisters oh so soft derriere press into her crotch, which did not help her at all.

"S-Sis, we can't do this" she said as Tifa shook her head at her, as she forced her sister to look at her.

"I don't care, I've loved you for so long, and now, after what happened today, I couldn't wait anymore, I want you~" she said as she slowly closed the distance between them, as they were mere centimeters apart.

"B-But why, why would you want someone like me" Maria said softly, as Tifa looked her younger sister directly in the eye, a soft glow appeared in those red/brown eyes of her older sister.

"Because you're special to me, to all of us. You used to, and still are one of the kindest girls I've met, you did so many things for us, and never asked anything for it in return. But then…" she let the statement hang as Maria knew what she was talking about. "Now, now you feel weak, you feel sorry for yourself when you shouldn't be, your you, and nobody can change that, not you, not them. And that's why, I want to show you, that you should love yourself for whom you are, and not let the opinions and taunting of others get to you" she said determinedly, Maria looked at her as she felt a stinging sensation, a dam was about to break inside of her, as her older sister held a gentle expression.

"It's ok to cry, i...no we will always be here for you, no matter what happens" she said as Maria started to softly sob, as she held onto Tifa for dear life as she whispered sweet comforting words into her ear.

"Thank you *sob* thank you sis" she said throughout her crying, Tifa smiled as she held her head up and wiped the tears away.

"Your welcome" she said as she closed the distance again, and this time, she planted a soft kiss on her younger sister's lips, whom's eyes widened a bit, but she slowly went along with it, as they started to softly kiss one another, as the moonlight shined upon them, enhancing the romantic scene.

"Hmm~" Tifa moaned softly as she kissed her younger sister again, when she felt her sisters tongue touch her lips, asking for entrance, she obliged as their tongues danced with one another, as she wrapped her hands around Maria's head, while she felt her hips being caressed by Maria.

'Oh my, she's good' was a thought that ran through her head as she felt her hormones going into full overdrive, as her love for Maria was now fully awakened. After a minute or so of making out, she pulled back a little, as she saw the dazed look on her younger sister's face, which was something that she found utterly adorable.

"T-that was…wow!" Maria muttered, Tifa had to agree with her, but she was just getting started as she stood up, confusing her.

"What are you…" she said as Tifa just smiled, as she snapped her fingers, and Maria heard the soft sounds of music coming from her older sisters phone, which was hooked to a small speaker, it was soft, romantic, and it fitted the mood completely, as Maria had to withhold a giggle.

"Really?" she said with a giggle, one that Tifa mirrored as she nodded, as Maria had a good idea of what her older sister was about to do, and even though she was still nervous and doubting herself somewhat, she sat back and watched the show unfold.

Tifa smirked as she started to sway her hips as she stopped in the middle of the room, as she started too slowly, and oh so sensually move her body to the beat of the music, giving Maria a fantastic show to watch. She smiled as she moved closer and closer as she placed one of her legs in front of her sister, and smoothly ran her hand over it, as Maria stared in awe. She kept a sensual look on her face as she kept up her striptease, she turned around as she swayed her hips as they practically dry humped her as Maria had her hands on her older sister's hips as she swayed them. Maria felt a bit braver as she undid her belts.

"Ooh, somebody feels brave~!" Tifa said as Maria wanted to back off, but Tifa held her hands she lowered them as she guided them to her rear.

"How about you play with this for a while~" she said as Maria felt like she won the lottery, as Tifa undid her belt as she felt Maria play with her rear, which she enjoyed as she threw her head back as she swayed her hair. Maria felt more and more aroused by the minute, as she picked her up and turned her around, Tifa was shocked, but extremely aroused as well as Maria copied her sister as she leaned in close to her, as their lips almost touched, as she moved away oh so slightly. This was something that Tifa wasn't expecting, but she let her have her moment, as this was a good moment for her to grow out of her shell. Maria followed her instincts as she started to sway her hips as Tifa copied Maria, as she placed her hands on her hips as she moved them downwards, as she slowly undid her sweatpants. Maria blushed but she didn't stop her, as she helped her in getting out of her pants, as Tifa drooled. She was wearing one of her favorites pair of panties on her, a very exotic pair of black panties, as she slided her fingers onto the strings as she moved them around. But Maria wasn't going to back down as easily as she kissed Tifa's neck, and then backed up and undid her sister's top, freeing her massive breasts, but to her disappointment/arousal, they were trapped in a very exotic looking bra.

"Great minds think alike huh?" she said as Tifa giggled, Maria pushed her onto the bed as she muted the music. They both knew what was going to happen, as Tifa sat up as she kissed her sister again, she just needed to taste her lips again. Maria didn't fight back as she felt a bit more confident as she wrapped her hands around her head as she felt that Tifa wrapped her hand around her back.

"I love you Maria, I love you sooo much~" she muttered as Maria felt her heart grow three times her size.

"I-I love you to Tifa~" she said as Tifa smiled softly, as she guided her younger sisters hands to her bra covered breasts, she moaned softly as she felt Maria knead them softly, but firmly.

"You know, I am quite jealous of your breasts sis, I mean…look how big and firm they are" she said as she kept kneading them, as her ears were filled with the moans of her older sister.

"Y-You shouldn't *ahh* be, yours are beautiful to" she said, Maria blushed as she leaned in and gave a well-deserved kiss, as her hands were moving behind her back, undoing the clip that held the bra, Tifa wasn't going to back down, as she grabbed Maria's shirt and as Maria undid her bra, she stood up and flung her shirt across the room along with the bra.

"Hmm, delicious!" Tifa muttered as she laid butterfly kisses on her tummy, making her giggle, while she didn't have any abs or anything, it was neither fat nor well buildt, it was the kind of tummy that you could lay your head on for a relaxing nap.

The two sisters continued their lovey-dovey kisses and caresses, as they removed the rest of their clothes. As Maria was on bottom again, as Tifa laid on top of her, as she felt her younger sister/lover's bottom half snuggled safely between her buttocks.

"Hmm, how about I warm you up dear, before we get into the real stuff" she said, Maria didn't respond, but opted for nodding as Tifa smirked as she kissed her, and laid a trail of butterfly kisses going downwards, resulting in a lot of squirming and moans, which filled her with joy and anticipation.

When she reached the lower half, she wasn't fully prepared to see what she would be dealing with, as her eyes widened. A majestic, horse sized cock was in front of her, clean with no pubic hair, and two heavy looking balls, that were filled to the brim with the oh so sweet reward she wanted.

"Oh my~!" she gasped, as Maria's anxiety was about to take over, as she tried to look away and shield her cock from her older sisters eyes, she felt her hands being gently pried away, as Tifa slowly and carefully grasped the towering behemoth. As her eyes were fixated on the object in front of her, and her hands were slowly starting to move in rhythm, Maria was fidgeting around in pleasure, she couldn't believe that this was happening, and that it was her sister whom was doing this dirty deed to her.

"T-Tifa~" a soft moan escaped from her mouth as Tifa had a sexy smile on her face, as she had a very good idea on what her baby sister wanted, and she would be glad to give it to her, and do all kinds of things with her in the foreseeable future.

"Relax dear, and let your big sister take care of you~" she said, oh how those words sounded like music to her ears, there was no way it should have sounded so wrong and seductive, but it did as the younger girl gasped when she felt two very round, big, soft breast press against her tower, and they slowly and sensually moved up and down in a slow rhythm. The young girl panted slowly as the older girl continued her handiwork, as she saw the tip peak out of her valley, she smirked as she kissed the mushroom head as Maria gasped, this sound alone spurred her on as she kept up her titjob as she kissed and licked the now leaking tip.

"Tifa, Tifa~!" Maria gasped as Tifa mentally smirked as she kept her eyes on her younger sister as the two pairs of red/brown eyes were looking at each other, as Maria saw the lust and most of all, all the love she held for her, she was almost moved to tears by this, but her lust clouded mind was taking over as she started to buck her hips, Tifa responded in kind by increasing her handiwork.

"Sis, I-I'm!" Maria muttered, Tifa knew what that meant, as she sped up, which resulted in her baby sister squirming even more, when suddenly, she let go.

"GYAAAH~" she moaned as rope after rope shot from her cock as Tifa gasped in joy, as she lowered her head on the spewing head as she gulped down the remaining ropes of sperm.

"Hmm~" she moaned in joy as she felt herself coming as well, as she had two orgasms already, and she knew that there were more to come. As her baby sister breathed softly, she licked the remaining ropes off her body, giving Maria another fantastic show. As Tifa saw that Maria was watching her, she smirked as she kept up her little show, lapping up the remaining ropes like a cat cleaning herself, as Maria felt her lower parts stir again.

"Oh, seems like your 'little' friend is up for another round!" Tifa said as Maria had a embarrassed look on her face, Tifa had to giggle as she lowered herself, so close that their noses were touching.

"Do you want me?" she whispered, Maria looked at her like she grew a second head, however, the smile on her face told her all that she needed to know, she knew that her sister was serious, she wrapped her hands around her, and in a quick movement, laid Tifa on the bed, with herself laying on top of her big sister.

"Yes, I want you, I want all of you" she said, feeling braver and more daring by the minute, her self-doubt and anxiety slowly fading, Tifa smiled as she brought her close and whispered.

"And you shall, I belong to you…lover~" she said. Oh how sweet and alluring that simple word sounded, Maria could barely hold back, so she kissed her sister hard, shoving her tongue down her throat and gave her the most love-filled kiss she had ever received in this session. Tifa, unable to react to such a gesture so quickly, felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her head became foggy, filled with lust for her younger sister/lover. This increased when she felt the prick slowly moving up and down against her pussy, brushing over her clit ever so slightly, which send miniature shocks throughout her body.

"Please, make me yours, I want this so badly" she whispered, after recovering slightly from such an experience, her sister nodded as she lined herself up, but a thought entered her mind.

"Wait, should I grab protection?" she said, as she was a bit worried about the consequences should she decide to unload into her, but her sister shook her head with a smile.

"Don't worry, I prepared myself beforehand, now…" she said as she wrapped her legs around her younger sister waist. "Shove that big thing into me, and make me scream your name into the night~" she said, as Maria couldn't hold herself back anymore as she lined herself up, and steadily entered her big sisters warm, inviting honeypot.

"AAAHH~!" an equal moan of passion came from them as Tifa felt her pussy clamping down on the foreign object inside her, as Maria almost felt like cumming already thanks to the tightness and warmth that she felt, but both girls managed to control themselves as Maria entered further into her, when she felt the dreaded wall.

"S-Sis, are you?" she said as Tifa, with tears of joy and slight pain, nodded, Maria nodded back and as she withdrew, she suddenly forced herself through it, until she couldn't fit anymore. Tifa wanted to scream from the pain, but forced herself to not do so, as she focused on other things, as Maria helped her to ease the pain, by kissing her lovingly on the lips, while one hand was massaging her breasts, while the other was massaging her tummy, trying everything to ease the pain.

After a minute, Tifa had gotten adjusted to it as she nodded with a soft smile, Maria nodded back as she drew back, with Tifa moaning softly, as she reentered the warm honeypot, the moan was much louder in volume, and it sounded like music to Maria's ears. she began a slow and soft rhythm as the sound of two sexes meeting in the old ritual of love sounded through the room, the two girls were moaning in pure love and lust.

Maria felt like she was floating, as her sisters pussy kept her gentle, yet firm grip on her prick as she kept up her rhythm, but slightly faster and harder than before, and Tifa enjoyed it as her moans increased in volume, when she suddenly gasped and let out her loudest moan yet.

"YES, RIGHT THERE~" she said as Maria had found her G-Spot, and now knowing this, she focused on that spot, as it resulted in Tifa wiggling and moaning around in a total state of arousal, which only fueled Maria as she kept up her thrusts.

As they kept making love to each other, Tifa discovered something…that her younger sister had way to much stamina then she thought, as she had lost count on how many orgasms had hit her, while her sister still had only cummed once.

"Oh god, more, fuck me, fuck your older sister into a lust induced coma!" she moaned as they were going at it doggy style, as Maria had her breasts pressed into Tifa's back.

"Sis, sis, sis~" Maria kept saying that particular word over and over again, that taboo word that fueled her desire, as she brought her sister over cloud nine and beyond, as Tifa's eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her tongue hanged loose, in short, she wore the perfect version of a 'fucked stupid' face, and she LOVED it. But Maria wasn't done just yet, as she picked Tifa up, and made her ride her, as she watched those giant sacks of flesh bounce around freely for her enjoyment, and boy did she enjoy it.

"Mine~" she suddenly whispered as she grabbed them both and squeezed and tweaked with the nipples, making Tifa gasp, as she saw that her sisters dominant side came out, signaling that she was regaining some of her lost bravery.

"Yes, I belong to you, heart, mind, soul and body. I belong to you completely, now fuck me like you mean it~" she said as Maria felt a tinge of pride at that, as she increased her pace, as Tifa responded by moving her hips in conjure with Maria's thrusts, which resulted in wet slaps sounding through the room.

But finally, Maria felt herself come close, as her face twisted in pleasure as she gritted her teeth, as her trust increased in speed and pace, as Tifa felt this as she motivated her to cum.

"Come on, cum inside me, mark me as yours, let me carry your baby, I want it~" she said as she whispered it into her ear, Maria's cock twitched at that, as she could believe what she was hearing.

"R-Really?" she said as she stopped for a moment, as Tifa had a loving look on her face, as she lowered herself to look her baby sister right in her eyes, all while she kept up her rhythm.

"Really, I want to have your baby someday, it would make me the happiest woman alive, knowing that she will be ours~" she said as Maria had tears in her eyes, as she kissed her with all the love she felt for her at that moment, as she increased her speed once again, wanting to make sure that Tifa would be filled to the brim, even though she knew that Tifa now had taken the measures to protect herself, she couldn't wait for the day that her older sister would carry their child.

"I love you, I love you soooo much right now!" Maria said as Tifa moaned.

"I love you to, now and forever!" she responded as with that, Maria unleashed her cum.

"KYAAA~!" both women screamed into the night, as Tifa felt her baby sister's cock explode inside her pussy, filling her with the white sticky substance that she craved, as Maria trusted her body upwards, trying to shove all her cum into her.

After a couple of seconds, both girls collapsed on the bed, as they held one another in a loving, tired embrace as Maria was still sheathed inside Tifa. Both girls were completely tuckered out, but that didn't stop them from sharing some heated kisses between each other. As red eyes stared into another pair of red eyes, both had a loving smile on their faces as they both exclaimed.

"I love you~" as they kissed one more time.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

As both girls laid on the bed, tired of the lovemaking that they made, Maria looked at Tifa as she asked her.

"Umm Tifa, about what you said just now….were you serious?" she asked, as Tifa looked at her with love in her eyes, as Maria swore she could see them glow.

"Yes, I was very serious about that…lover~" she said as Maria blushed, as her insecurity came back, as she wanted to tell her that she could found someone better than her, but Tifa placed a finger on her lips.

"We love you Maria, and I wanted to show you my feelings for quite some time now, and now after this, I won't regret this for the rest of my live, and about what I said to you, I was serious. In the distant future, I would love for you to give me your baby, as we, along with our harem sisters will live happily ever after, because we can't stand to have and see you like this, so that why" she said as she made sure that Maria was completely focused on her. "I am going to everything in my power, to help you get your confidence and self-respect back, that I promise you as a sister, a lover, and as your future wife, this is my vow to you...my lover" she said as Maria was silent, overcome with shock at what was said to her, she couldn't believe her ears. here, her sister told her that she was going to help her, that she wanted her, as a lover, a future wife, and that she wanted to stay by her and have wanted her to give her their future child, along with others. Tears started to well up as she wrapped her arms around her back, and cried tears of joy into her bust, saying thank you over and over again. Tifa smiled as she patted her back as she kissed the side of her head.

After a minute of Maria crying for joy, she slowly fell asleep with a happy look on her face, as Tifa smiled. She stood up for a moment, walked towards her phone, and started sending a text towards everyone she knew that had a crush on her younger sister.

'It is done, the rest is up to you girls, hope to hear from you all soon~' was what the text read, as she send it and joined her younger sister once again, as a devious look appeared on her face as she whispered.

"You're going to live a futastic life from now on sis, this I promise" she said, slightly giggling at her own joke as she sheathed herself back on the shaft, a soft moan escaping her, as she hugged her younger sister/lover, as the two fell in a blissful sleep.

Meanwhile, the ones whom had gotten the e-mail/text, were having different reactions.

"Well well, seems like it worked…although partially" Lulu muttered as she lay on her bed, as she was dressed in a very, very revealing black nightgown, which showed of her body extremely well, she smiled as she closed her phone, a plan already forming in her mind.

 _At Orihime's place_

"O-Oh my, she really did it!?" the buxom, orange haired cheerleader gasped in surprise, as she also saw the picture that was attached to the text, as she felt slightly hot and bothered by it, as she wore a simple pair of pink pajamas. As she thought about it, and while she wanted to do nothing more than help her crush, she wasn't sure if she was good enough.

"Mabey talking with Tatsuki, or Tifa will help me…yeah" she nodded as she went to sleep. But not before muttering.

"Good night Maria, I'll see you tomorrow" she said, as sleep took her over.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND DONE, well this took quite a while, but I'm happy with this, and I hope you guys/girls/heshe's will be as well.**

 **Now the next update will probably be Hero of Eternia along with a second chapter for this one. After that, I will probably update either Beezlebub Princess, or A Drink for the Ages, depending on my mood.**

 **Anyway, this is DOTO, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc Maria and her appearance. All other things used in this fic belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **Hello everybody, it's me once again, bringing you the next chapter of my newest fic.**_

 _ **Now this fic will be focused on everybody's favorite orange haired girl of Bleach, as she will be the next one that will help Maria.**_

 _ **I rambled on for far too long, let's just get into this.**_

"Hello" Characters speaking

'Hello' Characters thinking

" _Hello" Line break and texting_

" _ **Hello" Author speaking**_

 _ **Chapter 2. Saving a Cheerleader, and…joining the Cheer Club? (Orihime Inoue)**_

As the sun shined through the window of Maria's room, it illuminated the scene what had played out just last night, as Tifa Lockhart laid on top of her younger sister, as she had her younger sisters tower still sheathed inside of her, as she held a content smile on her face. As the rays of sunlight awoke her, she took in the sight of her younger sister/lover sleeping soundly with a tired smile on her face, as Tifa recalled everything that had happened last night, and the confession she had made to her, as she smiled as she removed some of her younger sisters hair that covered her eyes, as she placed a soft kiss atop of her head.

"Hmm" Maria grumbled softly, as she wasn't ready to get up yet, as Tifa had to stifle a giggle at that, she knew that Maria liked to sleep in, but alas, they wouldn't be able to, as it was another day at school for them.

"Come on dear, it's time to get up~" she whispered softly, as Maria groaned, as she stayed in bed, Tifa smirked as she moved her hips, stirring Maria's lower parts again as she moaned softly as she felt the tower rising, Tifa grinned as she grinded her hips.

"If you wake up now, I promise to do something nice for you~" she said, as this had the effect of Maria grabbing her big sisters hips, and started to slowly move, as both now had a grin on their face, as they both knew what was going to happen next.

 _A few moments later._

"Hmm~, that felt sooo good" Tifa said as she stretched herself as she made her way to the kitchen, as Maria was the one whom made the food this time, she overheard what her sister said as she had a embarrassed look on her face.

"You certainly enjoyed yourself huh?" she said as Tifa hugged her, giving her, her daily dose of love, Maria certainly loved it, but she was still unsure about this whole situation, Tifa noticed this as she guided her younger sister to the couch, along with their food.

"Still not sure about all this?" Tifa asked as Maria nodded, Tifa hugged as she pulled her close to her.

"It's going to be fine sis, if you're worried about me being mad at you sleeping with others, you don't need to worry, because I know that the others wouldn't mind either, and besides….were not doing this just for the sex." She said as Maria looked at her.

"I've probably said it a lot of times already, but we are doing this because we love you, and we want to help you, that's why we are doing this." She said as Maria sighed, she knew that, yet she was till insecure, but maybe, just maybe, this will be the thing they all need, spending some time with those that she knew and held close would be a good way to get her confidence back, plus she couldn't argue that a lot, and she mean a LOT of her friends and associates were pretty hot, and with her getting crushes as easy as getting a cold, it wasn't hard to get attached to them. A rosy blush appeared as Tifa giggled.

"Oh, are you thinking something….naughty?!" she said as Maria shook her head.

"N-No, i…umm, I'lclearthetablenow!" she said rapidly as she took the plates along with the other things that were on the table, and put them in the dishwasher, and ran upstairs to dress herself, as she along with Tifa were still in their pajamas.

"I love that girl so much~" she muttered as she got dressed.

OOO

As they parked Maria's motorcycle, they were greeted by the bullies.

"Hello lady, thing" Hans sneered as both Lockhart sisters glared at the group, as Maria still had fear in her eyes, it was covered thanks to her anger.

"What do you want Hans?" Tifa asked as they looked at her, and then to Maria as he scoffed.

"What I want, is THAT removed from this school, along with those accursed sisters whom think that they can stop me from claiming what is mine" he said as both balled their fists, as they both slipped on their gloves, which had Hans cronies on alert, as he was the only one of the usual group he hangs out with.

"Want to repeat that turd-head!" Maria growled as she cracked her knuckles, thanks to her talks with her sister, she gained a bit of courage back, and with her now right next to her, she didn't feel as scared as before. Hans growled as he looked her dead in the face.

"You're a plague, something that shouldn't be walking around on this prestige school, the only reason you're here, is thanks to your sister" he said as Maria stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to deliver the mother of all uppercuts to his jaw, but she knew that if she did that, she would be ratted out in an instant, but thankfully for her, she still had Lady Luck on her side.

"Oh really? And it isn't because she had passed her test into her second year better then you, and the fact that she has gained more respect from both the staff and students alike?" a familiar voice rang out, Hans turned around, and he balled his fist again, as his second/third nemesis stood in front of them.

The Arendelle sisters are the daughters of the CEO of Frozen Exploration, a multi-million company that was the lead company in research and preserving large parts of Artic nature, as they were finding innovative ways to preserve the frozen north.

The younger sister was Anna Arendelle, a feisty, outgoing, and overall likeable young girl, whom had red hair done in a two braided pigtails, a few freckles on her face, that made her look adorable in Maria's eyes.

The older sister was Elsa Arendelle, while Anna was more talkative and outgoing, Elsa was more mature, elegant, yet still as kind and caring as her younger sister. Both girls wore slightly more expensive clothes, but nothing that made them stand out, Anna was a second year as Elsa was a third year, and while both sisters were not in the same classes as the Lockhart sisters, they were still good friends ever since the two black haired sister came over to play all those years ago.

"Why you…." Hans growled as Else and Anna stood next to Maria and Tifa. They send a quick smile to the two, as it disappeared just as quickly as they glared at Hans, whom was gritting his teeth and balling his fists at the group.

"Face it Hans, you're not better than her, nor are you better than anyone else here" Anna said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really, and you think you are?, your just popular and famous thanks to your parents, but I get it I guess, trash sticks together" he said as they glared at him as Maria stepped forward, but Anna held her back, as they made eye contact, Anna pointed at Elsa whom had a glare that could melt ice on her face, Maria knew what that meant as she stepped back.

"In your mind maybe, but as you call us trash, we are the ones that went out of our way to be nice to people, to treat them with respect, care, and love. This is why we stand were we now stand, our parents and all that other stuff has nothing to do with us nor this, they didn't decide on how we should have acted or act towards others, we made that decision ourselves, and I for one, am proud to be Maria's friend" she said as Maria smiled at what she was saying, Anna nodded as Tifa had a small smile on her face as she took some amusement at Hans face growing even more angrier at every word spoken, and Elsa wasn't done as she poked him in the chest with an icy glare on her face.

"And don't forget Hans, if you try anything to her, there are a bunch of us whom can go to the Principal and the Student Council, and report you and your friends in an instant, so don't think that your untouchable" she said as she stepped away, as he scoffed and walked away, trying to safe whatever dignity he had left. As soon as the tension eased up, Elsa sighed, when it was replaced with a quite cry of surprise when she was hugged by Maria, whom lifted her up with ease. Anna and Tifa had to laugh at the reaction of Elsa.

"Thank you so much Elsa!" she said as she held her in a bear hug for a couple of seconds, as Elsa's face was turning redder by the minute.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?!" Anna said, and as soon as she did, Maria released Elsa and did the same thing to Anna, whom was just as surprised.

"Me and my big mouth!" she muttered with a smile, as Elsa had to giggle now at her sister predicament.

"Alright sis, take it easy, you don't want to suffocate her do you?" Tifa said as Maria let her go with a small embarrassed blush and laugh.

"Sorry about that guys, I just…reacted" she said as Anna patted her shoulder as Elsa gave her a quick hug. Assuring her that they didn't mind.

"Are you alright though?" Anna asked as Maria nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but I just...gaaah" she said as she balled her fist on more time, and smacked into her open palm. "I really, really want to hurt him sometimes, but I know that if I do that, I'll be in some serious trouble afterwards" she said with a sigh, Elsa and Tifa both had a sad look on their face, feeling sorry for her predicament, luckily Anna was there to lighten the mood, as she gave the short haired blackette a pad on the back.

"Hey don't worry about Maria, your more than capable of dealing with a couple of bullies, why I bet their just jealous of you" she said as Maria looked at her ginger friend.

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous of me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as they were walking towards their classes.

"Seriously, I mean look at you" Anna said as she started to list several things about Maria, with Elsa and Tifa jumping in every now and then.

"First of all, your appearance, which is, in my honest and humble opinion, is a mixture of badass, and yet approachable" she said as Maria looked at her clothes, yeah she was used to wearing black and white clothing, especially if they were also dragon related, since they were her favorite mythical beings.

"Next up, your attitude, your kind, badass, unafraid to help someone, regardless whom it is, and the list goes on and on, honestly" Anna started as the two older sisters agreed, while Maria had a slight blush on her face.

"S-Stop it, I get it already!" she said with an embarrassed voice, making the girls chuckle, as Anna suddenly took a running position.

"Last one to their class is a rotten egg!" she said as she suddenly took off, as they suddenly remembered that their classes were about to begin.

"HEY!" Maria exclaimed as she ran after her red-haired friend, the two older sisters laughed at the scene the two caused as they walked to their class, as Elsa asked.

"So...you and her huh?" she said as Tifa blushed, and shyly nodded.

"Yes, it happened, just last night and well..." she said as Elsa laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. They talked about the mail Tifa send, and Elsa, with cheeks as red as a tomato, asked if she along with Anna could also help, with Tifa easily accepting seeing as how they were old friends.

"But remember why we do this, it's not for the sex. It's for..." she said as Elsa interrupted. "To help her get back to the girl we all knew, I know and don't worry Tifa, we aren't going to use her in any sort of way, we wouldn't have the heart to do so" Elsa said as they shared a quick hug as the blonde haired girl entered her classroom, as Tifa took her seat inside her's….and she was immediately hounded by Lulu, Claire, Aerith and Rinoa.

"Soooo? How did it go?" Lulu asked with a grin, Tifa sighed as a rosy blush appeared on her face.

"You got the text didn't you." she said as Lulu still had a grin on her face and nodded, as she hugged her long-time friend.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, you finally confessed your feelings for her" she said as Tifa had a loving smile on her face.

"Yes I did, and it was like a huge burden was lifted from my back, now I can finally say easily how much I love her" she said as the girls smiled as they pestered her for details, which she gave, but with a hushed tone.

"No way, she's really…*gulp*" Rinoa said as Tifa nodded.

"Yes, and we didn't stop there..." she said as a dreamy grin appeared on her face.

"Well, well. Looks like our little junior isn't as innocent as we thought she was, now I can't wait to get a piece of her" Lulu said, with a lick of her lips as the rest blushed hard.

"Lulu…" Tifa said as Lulu just giggled as she patted her back.

"Oh don't worry Tifa, I wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't be comfortable with, you know that" she said as Tifa nodded, she knew that Lulu was just teasing as usual. As they wanted to continue their conversation, their teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone, butts in seat" she spoke as they took their seats, and luckily for Tifa, Lulu sat behind her, she tapped her shoulder and whispered.

"Think she can get with our teacher to, Miss Nadeshiko kind of needs someone in her life" Lulu said as Tifa thought it over.

Benibara Nadeshiko was an extremely attractive teacher that was in her early thirty's, she had beautiful long violet colored hair that reached her waist, she had dark pink/brown colored eyes, she wore a purple teachers outfit, with a black blouse under it, a pair of black stockings and black heeled shoes. A strict teacher, but one with a heart of gold.

"Hmm, maybe, but let Maria be the one whom helps her, we don't need to hold her hand with winning the hearts of other females" she said as Lulu had to withheld a giggle, as they focused on their lesson.

OOO

"Haah, glad that's over and done with" Maria sighed in relief, as she was sitting with her friends in the cafeteria, as it was their lunch break.

"You said it, that test was nerve-wrecking, thankfully it's almost weekend, just tomorrow left, and then we can relax" Ichigo said as he had an arm wrapped around Tatsuki whom nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. As she looked at Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, doesn't the Cheerleading club have practice today?" she asked as the uber-busty girl nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we have been practicing hard for the upcoming competition, I think we have a very good chance at winning the whole thing" she said as she looked at Maria as she asked.

"Umm Maria, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you, would you like to come and watch us practice, since you have yet to join a club and all" she said with a small blush, as Maria thought it over.

"Hmm, well I have been curious about what you girls practice in there, sooooo…yeah I'll come" she said with a smile as Orihime hugged her, making Rukia slightly jealous, but she smiled non the less.

"Oh thank you, I promise you won't be disappointed" she said with shining eyes and an almost heart stopping smile that made Maria's heart do summersaults.

"Y-Yeah, no problem" she said as she tried to calm herself down, when she heard.

"I thought I heard some commotion, and it looks like we were right" a male spoke up, as Maria had a grin on her face.

"Curious as always, aren't you Ikki?" she said as the now named Ikki smiled.

Ikki Kurogane was an attractive young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a thin but well-built physique, which came from being a member of the Self-Defence Club, being one of the best sword wielders of the club, along with several others. A strong willed and noble young man was the best thing to describe him, and he and Maria became fast friends, after having helped him with a family scandal.

"That's my Ikki for you, always willing to stick his nose in another ones business, but that's why I love him so much" his companion spoke.

Stella Vermillion was a beauty of a woman, just as much as any woman Maria had met, a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and ruby eyes. She has long crimson hair tied into twin tails. She has a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. Ikki has called her appearance "a painting of a goddess", and that her beauty "left no room for wicked lust", which served to this day to fluster the young woman, whom felt her heart soar with happiness at the words of her boyfriend/fiancé.

"Hey Stella, how are you?" Maria said as she hugged the red haired girl, whom eagerly returned the hug.

"Good, now with our family's drama behind us, Ikki and I can focus on our future…together" she said with a small blush as she held Ikki's hand tenderly, as the young man had a small blush on his face. Maria smiled as she remembered that she had someone special herself now.

"That's good….so when's the wedding" she said with a teasing grin, which had Stella's face turn redder then a tomato as Maria had to stifle her laughter as she always enjoyed teasing the two.

"M-Maria, you don't just ask that question!" she said with a blush as she had set herself up for Maria, as the teasing continued for a bit, which later resulted in the group just laughing and having a good time with one another, everything seemed perfect, but it was shattered in an instant.

"THING, GET OVER HERE" a very, very angry voice rang through the cafeteria as the group looked as they saw a very pissed of Hans walking towards them, the group looked at him as Maria balled her fist.

"What do you want Hans?" she said as she still sat at her table, as she saw the fire in his eyes.

"You, Do you know what you just cost me you worthless piece of human trash!" he almost screamed as he slammed the table, as Chad rose to his full height along with Ikki, Uryú and Ichigo as Maria stood up as well.

"Excuse me?!" she said as she stared him directly in the face, she was still afraid, but now with her friends, she felt slightly stronger as he wanted to grab her, as Chad held his arm into place before he could do so.

"Don't" was all that he said as Hans grunted.

"You cost me a very, very important business partner, and now…now you have to pay for it" he said with a snarl, as Maria rose an eyebrow, as she then remembered as the others looked at him, and then back at her.

"Oh, do you mean when you tried to intimidate me when sis and I arrived at school, when Elsa and Anna told you off?" she said with a small grin, as she took some form of entertainment in seeing his face twist in anger.

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN" he roared as Maria cleaned her ears.

"Really, I remember differently, and just so you know, I'm done with being you guys punching bag, I refuse to listen to you guys trying to bring me down, just because of whom I am" she said as the group had to smile at that, they were slowly, but steadily getting their friend back on her feet.

"WHY YOU!" he snarled as he wanted to hit her in the face, but then he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up as he heard the tapping of a heel against the floor, he turned around as the color was drained from his face.

"And what, pray tell are you doing Hans Westergaard?" his teacher asked, as her eyes were as sharp as a dagger.

"M-M-Miss Frost" he stuttered.

Emma Grace Frost was a beauty of a woman, pale skin that looked like fresh fallen snow, a cascade of flowing blond hair and piercing blue eyes that could melt the heart of anyone, man and woman alike. She was wearing a white teacher outfit, which was colored mostly white, earning her the nickname "White Queen"

"I thought I made it clear, that if I saw you doing something like this to anyone, especially Miss Lockhart, then you wouldn't like the consequences, so what do you have to say yourself" she said with a icy glare as he looked at her as he gulped.

"B-But miss, she cost me a very important deal, because she made me look like a fool" he said as she 'aahed' as she said.

"Do you mean 'your' deal with Izumo Inn, right I have heard about it. Your company wanted to take over the Inn from its owner, Miss Miya Asama right?" she said as he nodded.

"Yes, and while I was talking with…Maria, someone of the Inn overheard us and later, I received a phone call from Miss Asama whom told me that the deal was off" he said with a growl, as both Maria and her friends balled their fists.

"Well that's what you get for trying to bully Maria" Rukia said as Orihime nodded along with vocal agreement of the others, as Emma nodded.

"That's what I thought, you….walk with me, the rest of you, continue doing what you were doing" Emma said as she demanded that Hans was going to the teacher's room and explain himself.

Maria breathed out a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"Well, glad that's over" she said, as Orihime and Rukia looked at her.

"Are you alright Maria?" they asked, a smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

"Yeah, I feel much better now, now that I know the teachers are helping with situations like this" she said as Ikki asked.

"You think they were ignoring you?" he asked, as Maria shook her head.

"No, they just didn't know what to do at the time, well some didn't, but it doesn't matter now, all I need to do is stay focused, and try to get through this second year without causing any unnecessary trouble." She said as the others agreed, as the happy atmosphere returned.

 _Later that day._

"Let's see, I think I'm close to the training hall where Orihime said they would be" Maria muttered as the school day was over, but some members of specific clubs stayed behind, in Maria's case, the Cheerleading club.

The Cheerleading club was composed of some of the most athletic and well looking girls of the school, as the Nova Cheerleaders were preparing themselves to take on the rival schools and Academy's from around the state. Maria knew a few people from the club, but she had never really seen them practice before, so she was quite curious. She explained to Tifa what she would be doing, and Tifa completely understood, as she had some after-school activity's herself in the Self-Defence club along with Ikki, Stella and others.

As she walked closer to the building, she could hear the cheerleaders practicing as an up-tempo beat rang through the hall, as Maria walked in, she stared in awe at how in sync the group was.

"Amazing" she muttered as she saw several familiar faces in the crowd, but her eyes then focused on Orihime, as she was heading up to the top of the human pyramid, a lovely smile on her face.

The Nova School Cheerleaders were wearing their respective cheerleading outfits, which were short skirts with a figure-hugging top that was dark red in color with white outlines.

"Looking good so far ladies, keep it up" the coach spoke us, an attractive young lady whom was about the same age as her older sister.

Yumi Hijikata _**(She's from a Visual Novel by the name of Nanairo Reincarnation, I thought she was one of the most beautiful in the series, so this is why I picked her)**_ , a light skinned woman with long black hair that reached her mid-back, which was parted to the side, her amber eyes were focused on the group of young girls she was in charge off. Tifa and she became friends after Tifa had drove off her former boyfriend, whom had spent too much time with his company, and only kept her around for his pleasure. After that they became fast friends, and even better friends when Tifa introduced Maria to her. Unknown to Maria, was that Yumi fell for her the moment they had met, and had been harboring those feelings ever since.

Maria was about to announce her presence, when her eyes widened in shock, as her body tensed up.

"W-Wait, KYAA!" Orihime cried as she lost her balance as she fell from the top, as the group watched on in horror, as two of them tried to appear under her to catch her, but then, a black flash zipped passed them, as it catched Orihime just in time.

"OUCH!" came from Maria, whom had miraculously catched her, and in doing so, bumped her head against the wall as she had rolled around as to not let Orihime hit the wall. The girl in question blinked for a moment, thinking that her life was over, when she looked up and stared into the eyes of her hero/crush.

"M-Maria!" she said surprised as the others now had realized whom had saved Orihime, a grin appeared on the blackette's face as a few drops of blood ran passed her.

"Hey, told you I would made it" she said as Orihime was happy, but then extremely guilty as she saw what had happened.

"Are you alright Orihime, Maria?!" a fellow cheerleader asked them as the rest helped them up and started fussing over them.

"I'm fine Kim, just a small headache, that's all" she said as Kim Possible sighed in relief, as her girlfriend, Bonny Rockwaller breathed out as well.

"Thank god that you came here, we don't know what would have happened if you didn't come" the brunette spoke as she was being helped by another cheerleader by the name of Juliet Starling, a blond bombshell whom had her hair done in two ponytails.

"Maria, Orihime, are you both alright!" Yumi said with a worry clear in her voice as her amber eyes were filled with worry as Maria stood up as her wound was cleared of blood, as Orihime got over her fright.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine…a little shaken up, but fine thanks to Maria" she said as she quickly hugged her long-time friend, as she just laughed embarrassed.

"Oh, it was nothing Ori, anyone would do the same" she said as the rest of the group smiled, as Kim had an idea as she tapped Yumi's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, as a smile appeared on her face and nodded.

"Say Maria, you haven't joined any club's yet have you?" Yumi asked as Maria nodded, as she unconsciously softly held her arm.

"No I haven't, because of…reasons" she muttered as the group looked at her, they knew what she was talking about, as Yumi squatted down, as Maria had a slight blush as her bust was very…noticeable to the young girl.

"Then would you like to join the Cheerleading-Club…as an assistant manager?" she said as Maria looked at her as if she had grown a second head. The girls had to giggle at the funny face she made.

"What?" she said as Yumi giggled, she brushed a stray hair as she had her smile.

"You heard me, besides after that little heroic rescue, we could defiantly use someone like that incase things go wrong…again, plus the fact that I, along with the other's know that you are very good in helping others…so how about it." She said as Maria thought it over, and she couldn't really find anything wrong with what Yumi was saying, but then a thought entered.

"Are you sure Yumi? Even with me being…you know" she said as the rest scoffed at that, as she looked at the girls that were standing around her.

"You think we care about that, it's a part of you, and we are more than ready to accept it, besides what they did was a horrible thing" Juliet said.

"I agree, we here at Nova accept anyone, no matter their sex, race, sexuality or anything else, so you shouldn't worry about it Maria" Kim said as she held Bonnie close, as Maria remembered that Kim was in the same boat as her, well that being the fact that she had a relationship with two other woman, with one being here, and the other, whom was two years older than them. Maria looked at Orihime whom was smiling at her as she gave a nod, a sigh escaped the young blackette lips as a small smile appeared.

"Alright then, Miss Yumi, I look forward to working with you…with all of you" she said as the group cheered as she was helped up by Yumi, whom had a smile herself.

"Then, starting next week, you Maria Lockhart, will be the assistant-manager of the Nova Star Cheerleaders!" she said as the group cheered as Maria had a smile on her face.

'Mabey, this is just what I need' she thought as she stood up as the group wanted her to come along with them, to celebrate, Maria nodded with a smile as Orihime stood next to her, with shimmering eyes, as she nodded.

'I'll ask her after this, I just hope she doesn't say no' she said as she followed her group.

OOO

"Man, they sure know how to party, I'll tell you that" Maria said as she cracked her back, the girls were able to rent a room for them, were they stayed for about 3 to 4 hours celebrating, they managed to get a room with a karaoke, which really heightened their spirits. Thankfully nobody got to drunk, even though some were allowed to drink.

"Yes, but it was fun wasn't it" Orihime said as the two walked towards their homes, Maria figured that Tifa was already home and waiting, so she didn't want to worry her much longer.

"That it was, thank you for doing this for me Orihime" she said with a smile, as a rosy color appeared on the girls face as she shook her hands.

"Oh no, please it was nothing, I should be thanking you for saving me!" she said as Maria giggled.

"Then lets both be thankful that we have each other than" she said as Orihime nodded, although still blushing. As they were walking towards their home, Orihime made up her mind as they arrived at her house.

"Well, here we are." Maria said as she knew that Orihime was living on her own, as her brother had died a couple of years ago, and her parents didn't care about them, her big brother was the best thing in her life for a couple of years, as after his death, and even before, the Lockhart sisters entered her life and introduced the rest of the gang to her, and she was immediately accepted, she owned a lot to the two sisters, and now, she wanted to repay at least one of them for their kindness, she saw that Maria was about to leave, so she held her by softly grabbing her sleeve as she said in an adorable soft tone.

"Umm, Maria, can I ask you something?" she said, Maria's heart started to beat quicker, but she controlled herself.

"O-Of course, what's on your mind Ori?" she said as the young girl looked Maria dead in the eyes.

"Would you…umm, w-would you go on a date with me this Saturday?!" she said as Maria couldn't believe it, but a lovely smile appeared as she said.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you, say about 10 AM?" she said as Orihime smiled and hugged her, holding the embrace for a couple of minutes as she softly continuously thanked her, Maria blushed, but she returned the embrace.

"W-Well then, i-I'll see you this Saturday" she said as she hurried inside, Maria blinked as she had to withheld a giggle, and with a small spring in her step, she walked home.

When she arrived, she took a quick look in their garage, as she saw that Tifa had indeed parked her motorcycle, she smiled as she entered through the door, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Welcome home love, would you like dinner? A Bath? Or…" Tifa muttered as she wore nothing but the legendary naked apron, which was white and fitted her body perfectly. "Would you like me~" she said oh so seductively, and Maria's lower part instantly responded as Maria had her own seductive grin.

"I'll take you...right here, right now!" she growled as she carried Tifa bride-style, entered their bathroom, and the rest…well you can guess what happened next.

 _Saturday 10:00 am_

"Do you have everything love?" Tifa asked over the phone as Maria was waiting at the city mall, which was quite large. Tifa had helped Maria pick out an outfit that they thought would work for the date. She was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, since it was quite warm today, a white t-shirt with sneakers, since Maria wasn't really the type to wear typical woman/girl clothes.

"Relax sis, I didn't forget anything, I have my phone, my wallet, and my good mood, so you can relax" she said as she heard Tifa sigh out in relief over the other end, she was a bit worried, since Maria hasn't gone on a real date before, although she did have outings with her friends, but this was quite a bit different.

"I know, I just want you to have a good time with Orihime, I know that she has been looking forward to this quite a bit" she said as Maria rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked as Tifa nodded.

"Yup, you wouldn't believe how excited she was, she came to me and talked about it non-stop, along with an adorable blush to match, so yeah, that should say enough" she said as Maria had a blush herself, she couldn't believe it, but at the same time, it made her heart soar.

"Oh Orihime, thank the gods for your existence" she said as Tifa laughed cutely.

"Yes indeed, now go on and have your fun, I'll see you tomorrow love" she said teasingly. Maria blushed.

"Yeah…." She trailed off as Tifa giggled once again, as they said their goodbyes. She closed her phone as she looked at the clock.

"Hmm, were is she?" Maria muttered, as she looked around, but then, her ears were filled with the lovely voice of her date.

"Heeeey, Maria!" Orihime said as Maria smiled, and blushed as Orihime came closer, and she saw just how much more beautiful she was.

The busty, but always cheerful young woman stood in front of her with a blush, as she knew that her crush/date was checking her out.

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear, and then I almost forgot to close off, and…well" she said as Maria shook her head.

'Dear gods she's adorable' she thought as she looked her over, and with a smile complimented her.

"It's ok, I just got here myself, and you look fantastic by the way" she said as Orihime blushed, as a mini-version of her was dancing inside her head.

"R-Really?!" she said as Maria nodded with a full-watt smile.

"Would I ever lie about your beauty" she said as the blush turned into a full body blush. Maria silently fist-pumped.

'Thank god for those romance novels and films' she said, although she didn't particularly enjoyed them, it did help her in regards to stuff like this.

Orihime was wearing a yellow frilly top with green flowers on it, a short grey skirt, white kneesocks and slightly heeled black shoes, a small heart necklace that rested on her cleavage, all in all, she looked like a goddess.

"Well then, shall we go my lady~" Maria said as she made a small gentlemanly bow and held out her hand, Orihime blushed as she linked her arm with Maria's as she nodded with a lovely, shy smile.

"S-Sure, let's go" she said as they walked into the mall with smiles on their faces. As they entered, Orihime had a massive smile on her face as she looked around with a smile, finding enjoyment in being here with Maria, and seeing the people around her having the time of their life. Her nose suddenly picked up the sweet delicious scent of a small food-stand.

"Maria, over there!" she said as she walked ahead as Maria went after her with a smile, as they stood in front of a popular food-stall which sold Takoyaki.

"Hmm, that smells soooo good, hey Maria, can we buy one" she asked as Maria nodded, she could do with a little snack, so she bought two from the stand.

"Here you go, one for you, and one for your companion" the old man gave it to them with a friendly smile as the two young girls thanked him as they continued to walk around.

"Here, say Ahhh!" Maria said as she fed a piece of Takoyaki to Orihime, whom gladly went along with it, as they exchanged their food. After that, Orihime went with Maria into a clothing store, as she needed some new clothes, Maria didn't mind as Orihime tried on several different outfits, some were good, some were bad, and some were just downright sexy as Maria almost started drooling, but she kept her composure. Maria insisted in paying for her stuff, although she was a bit tight on money, she wanted to make sure that Orihime felt like a princess, and the orange girl did feel like that, as she thought of several ways to thank her, and several ideas popped into her head.

After that, they went to the arcade, just to relieve some times when they were younger, as Maria and Orihime went head to head against one another in a racing simulator, as they drew a small crowd.

"You're going down Hime!" Maria said with a grin as she steered her car around expertly, and while Orihime was proving to be quite the challenge, Maria still managed to win as she let out a whoop as Orihime had to withhold her giggle at the cute sight. But then her eyes were drawn onto one of the hook machines, as it was filled with several cute plushies, as stars appeared in her eyes, Maria saw this as a giggle came from her lips.

"You want one?" she said as Orihime nodded enthusiastically, Maria cracked her knuckles, inserted a coin, as she focused on getting her date one of the plushies.

"Slowly…slowly…slowly" she muttered as she guided the hook, as she lowered it…and it hooked around one of the plushies. They smiled as the hook brought the toy over, now they had to hope that it would fall, and thankfully for them, it didn't as Maria fist pumped as Orihime cheered, as the plushy, which was a small white baby seal fell down the hole.

"Here you go, one little plushy for one amazing girl" Maria said with a grin, as Orihime blushed as she held the plushy close.

"Thank you Maria" she said as she kissed her cheek, which resulted in a blush on her face, a silly grin appeared on her face as Orihime held her hand again as they left the arcade with loving smiles on their faces.

As they were walking along the streets, Orihime spotted something out of the corner of her eyes, and she knew that she wanted to try it with Maria.

"Hey Maria, look over there" she said as Maria looked, and a small blush appeared as the name of the shop was visible.

"Fantasy Land, a place where you're fantasy can come to life" was the slogan, and the name of the shop, and it was a cosplay/dress up shop. Maria looked at Orihime.

"Really, you want to cosplay with me?" she said as Orihime nodded.

"Yes, it would be so fun to do" she said with pleading eyes, as she did the puppy dog pout, Maria sighed as she agreed with a blush, as Orihime cheered and all but dragged her inside.

"Hello there, can I help you two" the owner greeted them as they walked in, Orihime was in heaven as Maria looked around in surprise at the amount of costumes they had, the owner, a friendly looking young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, had to giggle at Orihime's and Maria's expressions.

"First time cosplaying ladies?" she asked, as the girls nodded, the owner escorted them to the back as they entered a room where they could hold a photo-shoot, with some of the costumes here. They shared a look and nodded.

"Excellent, if you would come this way, some of our staff will help you with your outfits" the owner said as several assistants helped the two girls, as Maria blushed as Orihime clapped her hands in joy.

Within a few seconds, Orihime was dressed up in a very expensive looking wedding dress, as the assistants were swooning as were the camera-crew.

"Kya, she looks soooo lovely~" they squealed as the owner nodded.

"And now presenting her groom!" she said as Maria appeared, and her appearance caused everyone to catch their breath, as Orihime had a full body blush.

"Oh my…." She muttered softly as Maria was speechless herself. The young Intersex was wearing a luxurious black tuxedo with white lines and a black tie, it was simple, yet it worked.

"Sooo, how do I look?" she asked, as to her complete surprise, several squeals, several nosebleeds, and a few straight up fainted by her appearance.

"O-M-G, SHE'S SO HOT!"

"PLEASE! MARRY ME!"

"I WANT YOUR BABY'S!" were several of the reactions she had received as a embarrassing blush appeared on her face, as Orihime was getting slightly jealous as she held her 'groom' close.

"No, she's mine!" she said with slight amounts of possessiveness, as Maria had to held back her blush at what she just said., the owner coughed as she ordered her staff to get ready, as within seconds, the two had taken several pictures, and getting ready for to get redressed.

They took pictures as Maria as a gunslinger and Orihime as a can-can dancer. A pair of nuns with holy crosses included. Maria as a female version of a knight, and Orihime as a princess, although both outfits were slightly more…naughty. They also wore a pair of sailor outfits, nurses, even samba dancers, all in all. Both had a great time as they bought a bunch of the pictures they took, as they were placed in a small photobook that they bought as well.

 _A little while later._

"WOW! Were so high up!" Orihime cheered as they were riding the Ferris wheel, it was a cheesy thing, but they both wanted it, as they would have some privacy to talk about some things. Plus with all the fun they had, this was the perfect place to calm down.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Ori" Maria said as the bubbly girl turned around and smiled at her. She sat next to her as she said.

"I sure did, and you know what made it even better?" she asked as Maria awaited her answer as she was suddenly held close by her. "I got to spend it with you, the one I have loved since childhood" she said softly as she kissed her cheek, as Maria blushed as she looked at Orihime.

"Why? Why me, I mean I'm nothing special" she said as Orihime shook her head, as she was feeling bold as she sat herself in Maria's lap, as the young blackette could feel her lower parts react ever so slowly.

"You are, more then you realize, when you came into my life, and introduce me to Ichigo and the others, I couldn't be happier, and my admiration for you started to transform itself into love, and now I can safely say….that I really love you, from the bottom of my heart" she said as her eyes practically glowed with love, as she slowly moved forward to kiss her crush on the lips, and Maria didn't resist as she closed the distance, as they softly kissed, fireworks went off inside Orihime's head as she had dreamed of this moment, and now those dreams were about to come true.

"Hmm~" she softly moaned as she asked for entrance with her tongue, and Maria had no problem letting her in, as the two tongues danced with each other, as Orihime wrapped her hands around Maria's head, as she in return felt Maria grab her by her hips and drew her in closer.

As they kissed for a good few minutes, they separated as both had loving smiles, as their foreheads touched, as they both had a silly grin on their face.

"I love you Maria, now and forever~" Orihime said softly, Maria smiled as she pecked her orange haired lover.

"I love you to Orihime, now and forever~" she replied as Orihime hugged her, as they stayed like that until their cart was down.

OOO

"Well, here we are" Maria said as they had arrived at Orihime's home, the date was nothing short but amazing, as she had a wonderful time with her newest lover, as Orihime held onto her with a lovely smile, but Orihime didn't want to end the date yet, as she still wanted to do one thing.

"Umm, Maria, would you…umm like to come spend the night with me!" she said as Maria looked at her, she wasn't stupid nor dumb, she knew what Orihime meant with that.

"Are you sure, I don't want to rush this with you Hime" she said as Orihime smiled, but nodded none the less, Maria smiled and nodded, as they entered the small apartment.

"Wow, looks comfy" Maria said as she saw how homey the apartment looked, Orihime smiled as she said.

"Thank you, I didn't chance much even after all that has happened" she said as Maria smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Your amazing you know that" she said as Orihime blushed, but she kissed her lover back as they laid the bags, along with the plushy on the table, as things were quickly growing hot and heavy.

 _ **(LEMON START)**_

As both girls moved to the bedroom, they refused to let their tongues stay apart from each other, as they continued to kiss like their life depended on it. They entered the small single bedroom as Orihime pushed Maria onto it, as she sensually and slowly crawled over, as Maria watched with love and lust clear into her eyes.

"Do you know how long I waited for this moment my love~" she muttered as she slid off her skirt along with her kneesocks and shoes.

"I can imagen for quite some time" Maria answered, as Orihime drew in closer.

"You have no idea, ever since I hit puberty, all I wanted was for you to claim me as yours, now and forever, I wanted you to become my girlfriend, my lover, my future wife ever since then, and now, now finally my wish is coming true" she said as Maria stared in wonder, she had no idea that Orihime was that much in love with her, she felt slightly guilty at that.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Hime" she said as Maria kissed her neck, as Orihime moaned softly, as a loving smile appeared on her face.

"It's alright, even though I'm slightly sad that I'm not your first, I can at least say with pride and love that you were my first" she said as she undid Maria's pants as her erection was now clearly visible.

"Oh my!" Orihime said with a dark red blush, as Maria was slightly embarrassed.

"Please don't stare, its embarrassing" she said as Orihime smiled, finding this sudden shyness adorable.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I am quite happy, knowing that I could do this to you~" she said as she undid her shirt, as to Maria's great surprise, she saw that her orange haired lover wasn't wearing a bra under it, leaving her DD sized breasts completely visible to her.

"Amazing~" she said as the roles were suddenly reversed, as now Orihime was embarrassed.

"T-Thank you...EEK!" she said as Maria suddenly grabbed them as she started kneading them, soft moans escaped her lover's mouth as she felt a tingle wash over her body as Maria kept up her oral work as Orihime moaned in approval, but she wasn't done yet, as she wanted her lover to be completely naked.

"Wait, hang on a minute Maria" she said as Maria stopped as she looked at Orihime, but her unasked question was answered as Orihime slid her panties off, and undid Maria's shirt along with her bra.

"Oh my, how lovely~" she said as Maria blushed, as she liked the complement.

"T-Thank you…aaah~" she moaned as Orihime returned the favor, as Maria held her close as she stroke her hair, as Orihime's wandering hand undid her panties, as her lovers tower was now freed of its clothed prison, she couldn't believe how hard and large it was, but damm it if she wasn't going to try and show it, as she started stroking her lover, al be it rather clumsily, but neither didn't care as they just focused on the moment here and now.

"Please continue Hime, it feels to good~" Maria softly spoke as Orihime had a loving smile as she kept up her pampering, as the moonlight that shined through the window made everything more inviting then before, as Orihime looked at her now glowing girlfriends appearance.

"Goddess, a goddess in the flesh~" she muttered as Maria smiled and kissed her.

"Flatterer~" she said as Orihime giggled as she laid a trail of butterfly kisses on her, and with each soft peck, a soft squeak or moan was her reward, she trailed down until she came in contact with the now fully erect penis, and while she was slightly nervous, she was also determent to make Maria feel as good as possible.

"It's so hard~" she softly spoke as she started to stroke it again, it was a full 15 inch, which was just amazing to see, since most humans wouldn't come close to it. Hell she knew that it had some animals beat, and now it was all here's to taste, to love, and she was planning on doing just that, as she wrapped both hands around it, she started to slowly move up and down as Maria groaned in comfort. As good as she felt now, she knew that things were going to heat up, and she felt kind of bad for not giving her newest lover any kind of attention, but she knew of a way to fix that.

"Orihime, wait for a moment" she said, as Orihime stopped her actions, as she looked at her.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" she said with slight worry, Maria smiled and shook her head.

"No, i just…it doesn't feel right if I'm the only one receiving pleasure, so…" she trailed off as Orihime knew what Maria wanted to do, and with a loving smile and a healthy blush, she crawled over to her, turned her body around, as Maria was now facing her dripping wet pussy.

"Please, go ahead, make my pussy feel good~" she said as Maria took the invitation as she gave it a few soft kisses as Orihime's body shook slightly, as she then continued her handiwork as Maria started to play, kiss, nibble and lick her honeypot.

"Aaah, Maria~!" she cried out as she stopped using her hands, and opted on using her mouth instead, all the while making sure that the penis was snuggled nice and warmly between her breasts, and even then the head still managed to pop up, along with a piece of the shaft. She started moving up and down in a nice steady rhythm, as she made some slight moans from Maria's actions. Speaking of the young blackette, she found out that Orihime's pussy juices tasted a lot like mandarins, which she quite enjoyed as she digged in deeper as her tongue dug deep within the folds of her lovers pussy.

"Hmm, tasty~" she moaned as Orihime felt herself getting closer and closer to release, as she struggled to hold it in, and Maria knew this as she kept up her handiwork.

"M-Maria, Maria!" Orihime moaned as she redoubled her own efforts, as she now really wanted to taste her lovers cream, and she was determent to get it as Maria struggled to hold it in, as both lovers brought each other to their peak, they kept trying different things to get the other to cum, when finally.

"I'M CUMMING!" they both cried out as Orihime's dam broke as she squirted all over, as Maria drank it eagerly, meanwhile Orihime let Maria's prick shower her face and breasts with sticky, tasty ropes of cum, as her eyes had slightly rolled back as she panted softly.

"That…was…amazing~" Orihime panted as she turned around and hugged Maria, she felt slightly tired, but she knew that there was more to come, as she looked at Maria as she saw the glow in her eyes, as she was suddenly turned around as Maria looked her directly in her eyes.

"Are you good to continue~" she said seductively as Orihime felt herself heating up as she shyly nodded, as Maria lined herself up with Orihime's lower lips, as she slided her prick over her pussy, as Orihime softly moaned as the teasing continued.

"Ahh!~" she moaned as the stimulation continued as Maria spreaded her legs further apart, thankfully thanks to her being a cheerleader, she had the flexibility to do so.

"Ready?" Maria said as Orihime nodded.

"Yes, but please, be careful" she said as Maria nodded with a soft, loving smile as she nodded, and slowly inserted herself into the dripping crevice.

"AAAAH!" Orihime cried in pain as she felt herself getting stretched out, Maria in a hurry to ease her pain, kissed her lovingly, as she had already torn through her hymen, as she was now fully sheathed inside her, as the tip rubbed against the entrance to her womb, she still had tears in her eyes, as her body still tried to push out the foreign object that was sheathed inside her.

Maria saw this, and did her best to try to take the pain away from her, as she stayed motionless and rubbed Orihime's tummy along with kissing and nibbling her neck. The orange haired girl moaned softly as she slowly calmed down, as her inner walls clung softly to the tower sheathed inside her, Maria groaned in comfort as she wanted to start moving, but she waited for Orihime to give her the go ahead.

"Dear, I'm alright now…so please, make love to me~" she said as Maria nodded with a loving smile, as she leaned down and kissed her again, as she began a slow thrusting motion, Orihime gasped as she felt Maria's dick move in and out at a comfortable pace, as she moaned softly.

"Maria…Maria…Maria!" she repeated the name of her lover over and over again, still thinking that this was somehow a dream, but when Maria grabbed her hand with her own, she knew that this was real, as Maria held her lovingly with love clearly visible in her eyes.

"Hime~" she muttered softly as Orihime kissed her with a burning need, she wanted her so badly it hurts, but she didn't care as her heart was beating so fast for her. Maria felt the same way as she started to increase her pace as she still held her second lover tightly, but then.

"Maria, h-hold on for a moment" she suddenly said as Maria stopped her trusting, although her dick was throbbing and demanding to continue, she headed the wishes of her lover as she looked at her as she sat up, a small twinge of fear entered her body as she thought that Orihime was going to be disappointed, but the gentle smile on her face told her differently.

"I-I want to try it like this" she said as she sat up, as she sat upon Maria's lap as she took Maria's dick back inside her as she let out a gasp of pleasure, as she felt that Maria could now easily enter her womb, which she did.

"Gaaah, it's so tight!" Maria grunted as with each trust, she felt her dick being comforted by Orihime's inner walls, which were gripping onto her meatrod very, very tightly.

"Maria, it feels so good, I never thought it I would feel like this~" Orihime cried as Maria grunted in approval, as she kept her eyes on the orange haired goddess in front of her, as her breasts bounced freely as did her shapely rear. Her hands traveled towards that rear as she held it firmly, kneading it as though it was dough, and Orihime loved it as her moans turned louder, as her was slowly turning into a giant G-Spot for her.

"Your mine you hear, only I get to play with this body, worship it, love it, and fuck it, do you hear me!" Maria said with dominance clear in her voice as she slapped her rear, Orihime gasped as she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"YES, I belong to you, no one will have me but you, make me your lover, your wife, your plaything, I WANT YOU MARIA!" she screamed as Maria kissed her hard, as Orihime tightened her hold on her, as she moaned in ecstasy as she felt her juices gush out as this allowed Maria to go even deeper, until she finally had all of her 15 inches inside her, as her cock was now deeply resting inside her womb, making noticeable bulges each time she thrusted in and out.

"Hime, i-I'm close!" Maria grunted through clenched teeth as she was sweating quite a bit, the pleasure overwhelming her almost to the point of passing out, but she wouldn't, at least not until she had send her lover to cloud nine and further. Orihime heard this as she held her even tighter, as Maria latched onto one of the delicious looking nipples.

"Cum, cum, cum, paint my insides white with your love, I want it, I want it all!" she said in a drunken state of love, as Maria couldn't believe that Orihime had this side to her, but she was all too eager to explore it further.

"H-Here it…GAAAH!" she roared as Orihime clenched up tightly as she let out her loudest moan yet.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSS~~" she screamed into the night as she felt her womb and pussy being painted white as she held onto her black-haired lover tightly as she grunted, gasped and moaned in joy.

They stayed connected like this for a good while, as they slowly fell back onto the bed.

"So much~" Orihime moaned softly as she breathed in and out hard, trying to calm down from her high, as she looked at Maria whom was slightly tired. Orihime let out a soft giggle as she wrapped her arms around her as she held her in a warming embrace.

"Thank you, for doing this with me" she said with a cute giggle as Maria smiled, but it turned into a devious one as she grabbed Orihime's hips and said.

"Whom said we were done yet Hime, the night is still young, and I want to do a whole lot more with you~" she said huskily as she kissed her neck as Orihime moaned softly.

"Ahh, Maria!" she cried out softly as she felt her body shift again as she was now on the bottom again, as Maria removed her lower half from her now overflowing honeypot, as she gasped in surprise as she felt it brush and slightly poke at her lower hole, a fierce blush appeared on her face.

"M-Maria, that's….my dirty hole" she muttered as Maria smiled and softly nodded, as she kissed her on the lips as she softly whispered in her ear.

"Yes, and I want it, I want you to be completely mine, however the choice is up to you Hime~" she said as Orihime was shy about this, she had never done anything with that, but she wanted Maria to completely 'claim' her, so with a soft look in her eyes, that portrayed the love she held for her, along with the fear of doing anal, she nodded.

"A-Alright, I trust you" she said as Maria smiled and kissed her again, as she asked Orihime to turn around, as she laid comfortably on her cushion, with her rear up high facing Maria.

"Beautiful~" she whispered as Orihime blushed, and before she could say anything, she felt Maria lick her untouched rosebud.

"Aaah, Maria, that's dirty~" she said as Maria didn't care, and continued to eat her out as Orihime felt herself getting wet again, as one of her hands traveled to her honeypot, which was still sticky after having received Maria's cum, as she inserted two fingers, and started pumping them in and out at a normal pace.

"No it isn't, every part of your body is delicious!" Maria said as she continued her actions, drawing more gasps of pleasure out of her. After a while, Maria stopped her actions as Orihime was panting, she had received two more orgasms from just having received Maria's tongue up her ass, but she knew that Maria wasn't done yet, as she rubbed her still erect prick, which was twitching in need, against her backdoor.

"Here I go" she whispered softly as Orihime nodded, and prepared herself….which was all she could do as she felt the mushroom head enter, and she had to hold in her screams.

"KYA, IT HURTS!" she cried out as Maria stopped, and stayed as motionless as she could, guilt flooding through her body.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll remove myself immediately" she said, as Orihime shook her head.

"No, I don't want that, I want you, I need you inside me" she said as she looked at her panicked lover, she knew that Tifa had done anal with Maria, as the younger blackette had told her so, but she also knew that this was slightly more painful than having that in her pussy, she found her courage again and with a soft look in her eyes, she whispered.

"I want this Maria, so don't worry about me, I know it hurts, but it will pass, please…continue~" she said as Maria's short panic attack subsided, and with a soft nod continued her actions, as she slowly and steadily pushed all of her 15 inches inside her newest lover.

"Gaaah! So freaking tight!" Maria moaned as Orihime grasped her pillow, as she knew that Maria was helping her to ease the pain, as she felt her lovers' hands kneading her breasts, which were starting to leak milk.

"M-Maria, Maria, Maria!" she repeated her name over and over again, like she was a goddess that she prayed to, as Maria had started to move, as her earlier pain was completely forgotten.

"Hime, Orihime, I love you, I love you so much!" she heard her lover say, as tears were visible in her eyes, her heart was beating against her chest, she knew then and there, that she really was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she didn't care how many lovers she had or would have, as long as she had a place in her heart, she was willing to share her.

"Harder, turn my body into your personal toy, I want to make love to you and you alone!~~" she said as Maria sped up, and lifted her up as she was now facing the mirror she had in her room, as she could now easily see how deep the cock was sheathed in her ass, and how she bounced up and down with her honeypot providing some of the lube. She wanted to look away, as Maria kissed her neck, and then…started to furiously play with her pussy.

"Stooop. I can't handle all this pleasure~" she said moaning as her body had once again, turned into a giant G-Spot for her, and Maria was going to use that to her advantage.

"I want you to see, I want you to see how I shape your body to only make love to me, I want you to see what I have done to you, and then…I want you to see yourself cum all over my fingers, as I give you a nice-thick-anal creampie~" she said as Orihime gasped as she tightened up, as Maria grinned in triumph, as her hand continued to play with her pussy.

"Oh? Do you want that, do you want my cum up your ass, as you squirt all over my fingers~" she whispered as she nibbled on her ear as Orihime finally let go.

"YES, YES, YES, GIVE ME ALL OF IT, I WANT TO CUM, I WANT YOUR CREAM FILLING MY ASS, GIVE ME IT MARIA!" she said as Maria suddenly increased her trusts, the wet slaps sounding through the room loudly and clearly as Maria said one final thing.

"You will cum, and then come with me, I'll never let you go, I want you to stay with me, now and forever, as my future wife alongside my big sister and all the other harem sisters whom will join us, you hear me Orihime Inoue!" she said as Orihime could not stop her tears, she looked at Maria and nodded, and with that, she came one last time.

"I'M CUMMING!" they both cried out as Maria shot rope after rope into her backdoor, while Orihime had managed to completely soak her lovers fingers with her juices, as small traces of leftover cum were found on it.

Both collapsed onto the bed, holding each other in a tender embrace.

"I love you…now and forever" they both whispered as they fell asleep.

 _ **Lemon End.**_

OOO

 _A few days later._

"I should have known this would happen" Tifa said with a amused smirk as she saw that Orihime was now standing in front of their house with a beaming smile, Maria was next to her with a sheepish smile.

"You don't mind…do you sis?" she said as Tifa smiled and shook her head, as she motioned to get inside.

'Things are finally starting to look up' she thought as their newest house member/lover entered, and like that…Maria Lockhart now had two lovers, had joined a club, and was genuinely better than before…and little did she know, that there was plenty more to come.

 _ **AAAAND DONE, whew that was fun, I had so much fun writing this chapter, that I exceeded my 10 k mark, oh well.**_

 _ **Now the next one…will be Lulu, and after that…well we will see, for now though…**_

 _ **This is DOTO, signing off!**_


End file.
